The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron plant botanically known as Rhododendron simsii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Christine Belli’.
‘Christine Belli’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation of the parent plant Rhododendron ‘Christine Magic’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,096). ‘Christine Belli’ was discovered in March of 2000 in a cultivated area of Moerbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Christine Belli’ by cuttings was first performed in October of 2000 in Moerbeke, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.